


Things Unsaid

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Background Vax/Kash, Campaign 1 (Critical Role), F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Stargazing, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Vex misses her brother and decides to gather everyone to go on a road trip to see him. But, since it's a little last minute, the only one available is the boy she's been falling in love with for two years. Vex and Percy, both madly in love with each other, but oblivious, travel the country in Vex's car Trinket, share motel rooms, hang out in diners, and fall a little harder.





	Things Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> It's Thursday and I miss Perc'ahlia and love mutual pining.

To be fair, Percy wasn’t the only one she had asked. Vex had been very careful to invite everyone, not just because she loved them and wanted to spend time with them but because she knew being alone with Percy for such a long time could be…dangerous. But Vex wanted to drive across the country to see her brother who was living with Kash. It was the first time they had lived so far apart and, while Vex was enjoying her life at Whitestone University, a place that finally felt like home to her, she missed her brother. So the natural response was a road trip.

Percy answered first. She had talked to him about it first and he had already said he would go with her, so when she put it out into the group chat he was quick to answer.

Scanlan was the first no. He was spending time with his daughter. He’d found out about her less than a year ago and was making an effort to be a better father before she was old enough to really hate him. Vex was proud of him for that. When he found out he had a seven-year-old daughter he had immediately done the panicked “How quickly can I get out of town” thing for a minute. He was the oldest in their friend group, twenty-five, and a junior in college with them so having a child was not the plan. But he had lately taken it in stride and if that meant he couldn’t gallivant across the country then she wouldn’t hold it against him.

Grog was the next no. Grog was in the middle of a training camp for the wrestling team. Vex said she could bump it back, it was summer break and they had the extra time, but Grog said that it was long camp and he didn’t really like travelling in a tiny car for that long. (Vex wanted to say her car was not tiny but Grog was huge, so she couldn’t blame him.) Once again, she didn’t hold it against him, he was varsity, honestly he was one of the best on the team, and that came with responsibility and pressure. And even without needing to put in the extra practice Grog wanted to, he loved it. Vex understood that, she had spent her spring break at an archery camp and the last two weeks of her summer break were going to be dedicated to an archery competition.

Tary wanted to go, he desperately wanted to go. Vex was his best friend, Percy his secret and innocent crush but mostly his very good friend. But he had sort of been cut off from his family’s money and when he heard Vex’s travelling plans he said he would go next time. Not only that but he _was_ deep in building a robot for his advanced classes and Vex knew the main reason he didn’t want to go was because he couldn’t work on “Doty” in a car.

Keyleth and Pike waited the longest to say no. They were also the ones who said sorry the most. They were currently in Keyleth’s home town visiting her family for part of the holiday. It was the first time Pike was meeting Keyleth’s dad and it was a big deal since they’d been dating for a while now and would likely be dating for a very long time. And once they left they were going back to Pike’s home to stay with Wilhand. They had already made plans and Vex didn’t hold it against them.

But it left her in a spot she didn’t think she’d be in. Alone with Percy in the car, in hotels, driving across the country and seeing beautiful sights that can only be seen travelling like this. And the problem was that for the last two years Vex had been falling for Percy. Well, that wasn’t the problem. Vex had been in love with Percy for a while and she never pressed, never let it affect their friendship. The problem was not that she loved him. The problem was that she had read plenty of Road Trip AU fanfiction where people fell in love, she had seen movies where people on a road trip start as friends and end as something else. The problem was there was a piece of her that hoped for something like a story and the logical part of her that knew this wasn’t a story couldn’t seem to overpower that small seed of hope.

But she wouldn’t let this change their friendship. She would just be careful and she would remember that Percy had better things to do than love her back. He could have someone worth a hundred of her in days if he wanted. The only reason he didn’t was because of everything he had going on in his life. She had offered to help him find someone, Vax had called it a pure form of masochism and she had pretended not to understand, but she wanted him to be happy. And he had said it just wasn’t the right time and she never asked him again.

This would only be a few days, she would only have to be very careful for little while and then things would be normal. At least until they were on their way home, but she could think about that later.

So she texted Percy back and they started discussing plans.

 

Her car was old but reliable and there was one rule. If you were in Trinket you could not shit talk Trinket. In fact, you couldn’t shit talk Trinket at all, not around Vex.

She had Vax had obtained Trinket shortly after running away through…less than legal means. And Trinket had been everything to the twins for a very long time. He was all they had and he was a part of their family. So Trinket was the only car she would even consider driving to see her brother in.

And on the Saturday morning they planned to leave they put Percy’s very nice but simple and small suitcase in the trunk next to Vex’s well-loved duffel bag, tossed some bags of food in the backseat along with their backpacks that had a few things they just didn’t want to leave without. Books, Percy brought a few simple tools because “you never know”, flashlights, reusable water bottles, a few dumb travel games, bug spray, and whatever else they tossed in at the last minute. They also brought along a small tent that Vex found packed away, some pillows and blankets, and the kinds of things they would need if they camped instead of staying in a motel. In truth there was nothing special about what they took. There was nothing special at all about this trip. It was summer break and students have been doing road trips since there were roads. As they say, there is nothing new under the sun.

And while it was not new and while they didn’t bring anything of note, while their plans were the plans that would be expected of students driving across the country, to say that this trip wasn’t special, important, or a story worth telling would be a lie. In fact, it could be argued that there is no greater story. After all, it is the oldest story in the book. Two people who are madly in love with each other cannot even fathom that the other could love them back and instead stare wistfully at one another when they think they can’t be caught and love each other so strongly that everyone who can see it does all but scream for them to go for it.

There is no story older or more worth telling than a love story. There is no love story I love more than two people who do not realize the other loves them so much that they would keep it a secret if it meant they could stay friends. There is no love story I love more than one that unfolds slowly and with purpose and plenty of shenanigans. So when I say they brought nothing special know it is a lie because with them they brought their hearts and their unfaltering love.

But perhaps that should wait. The first day is not about love, not in such a direct sense, it is more about the quick heartbeat that comes from hoping nobody can see what they’re feeling, about mild guilt, moderate worry, a little bit of pride, and the age-old story of one bed and two people silently in love.

 

And about two hours into the first day Vex felt the first rise of panic. They had both made road trip playlists because no road trip is complete without very good music and Vex was realizing that hers was almost all love songs. They were all songs where Percy was the only thing on her mind when she heard them. She hadn’t made a road trip playlist for her friends, she had made a road trip playlist for her and Percy and with every song it felt more painfully obvious.

But Percy didn’t say anything about it, he bopped his head along and he joked and talked with her, he didn’t seem to notice the music at all, which gave Vex a lot of mixed emotions she knew she shouldn’t be feeling for a friend.

But for the most part things were good, they were normal. They flirted playfully a bit, they talked, they rolled the windows down, and, just like they always had, they clicked. Everything was going so well that when a situation arose that night they answered on an awkward instinct.

Percy’s voice was light and not at all pretentious when he said, “I can put us up somewhere nicer, I don’t mind.” He might have said it differently if it was someone else in the car, but it was Vex and he didn’t mean it in any other way than he didn’t mind putting her somewhere nice if she wanted that.

But Vex only cast him a glance with slightly pursed lips, “No, no, no, I’m the one who asked you to come with me to see my brother, it’s not fair for me to ask you to pay for a hotel too. You’ve already done a lot,” which was true, he had put a lot of money towards gas and food and such. Besides, Vex was not in the same place she had been in a few years ago. She was not as rich as Percy perhaps, but this road trip wasn’t something she was scared of doing and she didn’t feel guilty for taking it. That didn’t mean she was going to spend money eagerly though, which was why they pulled into a motel just off the highway.

Percy didn’t even make a face which Vex was grateful for. He had a few rough years after most of his family died where he had probably stayed in worse places but Vex was always afraid to show him a less polished side of herself. But just before she did Percy always set her at ease. He grabbed her overnight bag along with his and smiled at her warmly. “It’s really no trouble, but I’m here for whatever you want to do.”

Vex had to close her eyes and take a deep breath before she led him to the door of the lobby of the motel.

The motel smelled like someone’s bad attempt at trying to cover up something really gross. It smelled of Febreze that wasn’t sprayed recently, a wall plug in that had run out of juice, and grime. There is a smell to grime, to dirt and unpleasant business and terrible people, and it washed over Percy and Vex when they entered and Vex almost took Percy up on his offer and walked out.

“Hello there,” Vex turned on the charm and smiled broadly at the old woman behind the counter who glanced up at them, huffed, and looked back down.

“We don’t do hourly anymore,” she said without a drop of emotion and turned the page of her book.

“Oh,” Vex nodded and looked over at Percy, “no, it’s not like that. We’re looking for a room for the night.”

“Alright,” she dog eared the page of her book and pushed herself up and walked over to where keys were hung on a corkboard.

“And we’ll need two beds,” Vex added.

The woman didn’t even look over, just took one key down as she said, “We don’t do that here.”

“You don’t have a room with two beds?” Percy asked, shock laced in his voice.

“No.” She walked back and set the key down in front of them, “Is that a problem?” She looked back and forth between them. “Do you need a second room?”

Vex and Percy looked at each other quickly with barely disguised fake smiles, but they were both so focused on hiding how awkward they felt they couldn’t see that the other felt the exact same way. A good love story is filled with moments like this, ones where they mirror each other perfectly and have no idea.

Vex laughed weakly, “No—I mean—” her shoulders lifted slightly in an almost shrug.

“Right,” Percy added quickly, “it’s just—”

“And we’re—”

“But I don’t—you know—”

“We’ve shared a bed with the others before,” Vex justified.

“Exactly. And it’s just one night, we’ll be asleep for most of it.”

“So it’s not—”

“No, no of course not,” Percy was working very hard to look calm and sure of himself and, to anybody but Vex, he was failing miserably.

The woman cleared her throat, “So do you want another room or not?’

“No, one is fine thank you.” Vex reached into her wallet and began to take her card out. The woman tapped a sign on the table that said Cash Only and Vex looked at her with confusion.

The woman shrugged, “Machine is down.”

Vex doubted they had a machine from how things were going. “Alright,” she began pulling out some cash. “The name is—”

“Don’t care, I just put down Smith, better for business that way.”

For a moment Vex thought this was where she would die. And then they discussed how much a room cost, which suddenly made Vex a little grateful about how shady this whole place was because it allowed her to bargain for their room. And when Vex bargained she won.

They stood in the doorway for a moment in true awkward fashion. There was indeed only one bed. On either side of the bed were old and worn nightstands (one without a drawer, not like it wasn’t supposed to have one but like one was missing), the curtains were drawn closed and looked like they hadn’t been opened in a long time, and there was a crack in the wall that a cheap picture barely covered.

Vex cleared her throat. “So we should just…go to bed.”

Percy nodded. “Yeah, it’s late and we’re tired. So let’s just…go to sleep.”

But neither one made a move to the bed.

Percy moved first. He set the bags down on the dresser pointed to the door again, “I’ll go grab some blankets from the car and I’ll take the floor.”

“What?” Vex snapped out of her uncomfortable silence. “No. First, if we lay a blanket over what I _hope_ is a bloodstain,” Vex pointed to a rather large brown-red stain on the floor at the foot of the bed, “we’ll have to burn it and I’d rather not burn one of my blankets. Secondly,” and her eyes turned soft and a gentle smile turned up her lips, “I’m not letting you sleep on the floor, Percy. What are we? Ten? It’s not a big deal for one night.”

Percy ducked his head and smiled, “Alright then. But I’m not lying on those sheets, I can’t do that. I’m still grabbing a blanket from the car, we can lay it out under us.”

Vex looked at the bed and nodded. She said seriously, “That’s probably for the best.”

Percy left the room and Vex decided to look around. She tested the water in the bathroom and it came out clean looking, clean enough for her to decide she could shower in the morning without much fear. In the intact nightstand there was a bible for the Platinum Dragon. She milled about, listening for mice and checking to make sure that there were no cameras, and while she did so she thought about Percy. Well, a better description was she warned herself against Percy.

There was a small part of her that was excited for their night together, that they would be sharing a bed. Bed sharing was a staple in mutual pining stories, which is why it is found in this one, but Vex had no idea that her life would become a love story, she simply thought that bed sharing was only for what she read and not for her. Vex reminded herself that Percy didn’t love her back and that this was simply two friends sharing a room.

It was in the middle of talking herself down that Percy returned, having just done a very similar thing out in the car. He holds up one of the less nice blankets, a simple and old one that had technically been in Vex’s trunk for longer than she would like to admit. It’s the forgotten blanket, the one they never think about but always comes in at clutch moments. Like this one. In his other hand he had one of the better, more loved blankets.

“Do we leave the sheets on or take them off?” Percy asked as he crossed to bed.

Vex looked like she was having a crisis at that question. “Is the bare mattress worse or the disgusting sheets?”

“There isn’t a good answer, dear,” Percy said solemnly.

She sighed. “Leave the bottom sheet on, hopefully they washed it, but take the top ones off just in case they didn’t.”

Percy turned away from her and began to strip the bed.

And then Vex realized she should have changed while he was out at the car instead of walking around the room. She looked to the bathroom and considered changing in there but the idea lit a small fire in her.

Percy and Vex had seen each other naked or nearly naked many times. They had gone to cons together, Percy had often assisted her in quick changes during plays, they had helped each other in and out of their elaborate Ren Faire outfits, Vex had flashed Grog at football games and wrestling matches when Percy was standing beside her and she had never shown any shame in her body. The idea that she would have to change in the bathroom to avoid things being weird made her almost angry with herself. Things hadn’t been weird before and acting like they would be weird now would only change things for the worse.

So Vex grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tank top from her bag and she changed right there in the room.

Percy turned around as she was pulling on her pants, still shirtless, and quickly lifted his eyes to the ceiling. “Vex?” He asked, his voice strained and tight.

She laughed lightly and she didn’t have to fake it, “It’s nothing you haven’t seen darling, but if it truly bothers you I can use the bathroom next time.”

“It’s—ah—it’s not that,” Percy laughed a little nervously, “Just from my experience it seems that almost every time I’ve seen someone attractive and naked it goes poorly.”

Vex laughed again and finished pulling her shirt on but she didn’t hear what was behind what Percy was saying and Percy felt that he had already said too much. Vex sat on one side of the bed and began undoing her braid before she went to sleep and Percy moved to the other side of the room where his bag was and began to change out of his clothes with his back to Vex.

Vex may have taken advantage of that fact to glance over at him and drink him in for a moment. But when he was just down to a pair of black underwear and grabbed the waistband of those she averted her gaze and focused on brushing her hair out.

They didn’t say much else before going to bed. In all honesty they were dead tired and just wanted to sleep. They turned off the light and climbed into bed and both of them lay self-consciously on their backs and tried very hard to speak into the world that they would not make anything weird in their sleep.

The gods did not seem to be listening.

At two in the morning Vex woke from what might have been a car horn outside. She woke up warm and comfortable and in a little bit of a daze, forgetting the really gross room she was in and instead only seemed to notice the familiar smell of Percy and something warm pressed against her.

And as she woke up a little more she realized why. Percy was facing away from her and his back was pressed against her front and her arm was draped over him and resting on his stomach. She was spooning Percy.

Vex and Percy’s story truly is one rife with the very best tropes.

Vex felt panic rise in her at the thought of Percy waking to this and she started to pull away. She had barely moved an inch when Percy pressed back into her and his hand found hers and held it against him instead of letting it slip away.

It would have taken no effort to roll over and move away from Percy but Vex decided against it. If she went back to sleep there was no saying she wouldn’t do it again anyways, and Percy wouldn’t be mad for something like this. So instead Vex relaxed her arm, shifted closer to him, and fell back asleep.

The next time Vex woke up there was light streaming into the room. It was not the unpleasant  brightness like when she was at school and trying to catch an extra hour of sleep but like a Sunday morning where she woke up on her own and it was a beautiful day out and she didn’t have anything to do. It was the best kind of way to wake up, though she felt it would have been better if Percy was still in bed.

Percy was moving about the room already and he didn’t look over at Vex when she stretched her arms over her head and looked over to the window which Percy had opened to let the fresh air and light in. Even though he didn’t look at her he could feel his ears grow hot and knew they were turning pink at the memory of how he woke. Wrapped up in her, holding her hand to his chest, feeling more in love with her than ever before. There is something about the early morning and waking up with someone like Vex making him feel so warm and safe, how could escape that overwhelming feeling of love? And how could he look at her so soon after that?

Vex ran a hand through her hair and glanced over at Percy, “How did you sleep?”

He finally looked at her and smiled, “Honestly? Better than I have in years.”

Vex had to hide the surge of emotion that rushed through her at that, she liked to think that part of it had to do with her. “That’s wonderful, darling.”

“Did you sleep well?” He was already dressed in a pair of dark pants and a blue button up that really brought out his eyes.

“Wonderfully.” She finally got out of bed and grabbed her shampoo and clothes from her bag, along with everything else one needed to get ready for the morning, and she disappeared into the bathroom.

When she came out Percy’s bag was gone, their blankets taken from the bed, and Percy was nowhere to be seen. There was a note on the dresser saying that he had taken everything to the car and when she was done she could just bring the key to the front desk and they could head out.

So Vex packed up her bag, grabbed the key, and made her way to the front desk again.

There she found the woman from the night before reading her book. She didn’t even look up as Vex walked to the counter and said, “Thank you for…everything. We’ll be heading out now.” She sat the key down and waited for some kind of acknowledgement.

The woman grunted, dog eared the page in her book again, stood up, grabbed a bottle of stain remover, and walked out without saying anything to Vex.

And when she joined Percy in the car they were quick to be back on the road.

That day she found that Percy’s playlist was also mostly love songs, which Vex figured made sense because most songs were love songs. It set her mind a little more at ease knowing that he probably didn’t see her playlist as about him and instead that it was like his, just music they liked.

That night they decided to just drive through it instead of stopping at another motel. They decided this because they were both still nervous from last night. Neither had made any mention about the spooning and they both knew it would likely happen again, and instead of handling that issue they decided they just wouldn’t have it.

Around three in the morning they realized it may have been a shitty plan.

Percy yawned for what might have been the hundredth time and Vex shifted uncomfortably in her seat again while she tried to find some position to sleep in. The world around them was pitch black except for their headlights lighting up the road. The music wasn’t quiet but it wasn’t exactly enough to keep someone awake after so many hours on the road and when Vex heard him yawn again she decided to stop pretending to sleep.

Vex straightened up in her seat and grabbed her phone. “Let’s get some food. Something full of sugar and energy and we’ll just power through it together.” She googled ‘diners near me’ and hit search.

“I’m fine, really,” Percy said with a tired smile. “You drove most of the day, I can handle this bit.”

“That’s nice dear but I just can’t sleep and if I’m going to be awake anyways I might as well have some ice cream.” It was a lie of course, she was hoping that this would help Percy stay awake.

There was a diner right off the next exit that they went to. They ordered sodas, fries, and ice cream. And they stayed for a long time, as people are known to do in the early morning hours of quiet diners.

Percy was resting his elbow on the table and his chin was in his hand as he watched Vex laugh as some melted ice cream dripped off her spoon and she went to catch it with her hand. There was some music playing in the background and the sounds of a kitchen, but it was all drowned out by Vex. Somewhere in the back of Percy’s mind he reminded himself that after 2 AM things became sketchy, after 3 AM people had very little filter left, which he understood because the words “I love you” were on the tip of his tongue and refused to leave.

“Have you talked to Vax today?” He asked instead.

“We texted a little. I told him you and I were going camping and I would have some spotty service. We did bring the tent so we might camp.” She shrugged and took a bite of the brownie that was now soaked in what was left of the melted ice cream.

“It’s the good kind of dishonesty,” Percy assured her, “He’ll be thrilled to see you again.”

“I know he said I can come visit whenever I want, but you know,” she shrugged again so casually that anyone but Percy may have mistaken it as easy and not forced, “he seems to be having a really good time out there. Not that he wouldn’t want to see me, he’s my brother and I know he doesn’t want to spend the rest of our lives apart or anything, I just feel a little bad about dropping in unannounced. He’s living with Kash and all that now, he seems really busy.”

Percy grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze which surprised them both, he was not usually a tactile person. At least not on purpose. Percy, in truth, was touch starved and while he rarely searched for it he craved it. Vex was not very different in that regard. “There is nobody who can replace you, just like nobody can replace him. He’s going to be thrilled to see you again, Vex.”

Vex smiled a real smile, “You’re so good to me darling.”

He brought her hand up and pressed his lips to the back her hand. “I only ever tell you the truth.” He let go of her hand and took a drink just so that he would stop talking before he said something too truthful. There was a good kind of dishonesty and he believed this was one of those instances.

They were out in the country, the middle of nowhere honestly, they were lucky to find a 24 hour diner in such a small place. This meant most of the music played in the background was country music. It wasn’t a big deal, it was just a lot of music they didn’t really know and weren’t paying attention to.

And then Vex realized she was singing along to this one in her head, that it had almost made it onto the playlist she made but thought it was obvious. But it was three in the morning and suddenly there was no reason to keep this song a secret.

“ _Every dollar, every dime, every drop of rain_

_Every single thing I could beg, steal, or borrow_

_Every yesterday and tomorrow_ ” Vex’s hand was on her chest, her eyes were closed, and she sang with the volume and enthusiasm of someone in love in a diner at three in the morning. And Percy laughed and playfully tried to shush her but she refused to listen. She even stood up and began dramatically pointing at him and singing to him, “ _Well, every grain of sand on the beach_

_Every blade of grass under our feet_

_Baby, your name is written on it_

_And it’s yours if you want it,_ ” she paused and waited for the next stanza to begin but still bobbed her head with the music and winked at him.

And because at three in the morning people lose their filters and make decisions on instinct and desire, Percy stood up with her, grabbed her hands in his, and took the next stanza. After all, this was a song that had almost made it to his playlist too. “ _And every bit of love left in this beat up, banged up, scarred up heart_

_That’s been waitin’ on a girl like you_

_And I know it ain’t much, but it comes alive with every touch_

_Every kiss already feels like you own it_

_Baby, it’s yours if you want it._ ” Somewhere along the way he had dropped to his knees in front of her and was doing some sick air guitar despite the fact that it didn’t really go with the music.

The point was it made her laugh.

And when he stood up and when they finished singing it was just the two of them standing in front of each other in a diner at three in the morning with only the sound of the kitchen while they waited for the next song. And they both felt like they were being pulled closer. There were so many things that could have started something. Perhaps if Percy had stumbled when he stood and Vex caught him, perhaps if the next song had been another song that almost made it to their playlists, perhaps if someone had just yelled very loudly “Kiss already!” and they would have.

Instead someone cleared their throat and they both took a quick step back. Percy laughed nervously and his hand flew to the back of his neck awkwardly. Vex put on a charming smile and turned to whoever was walking up, keeping a safe distance between her and Percy and avoiding looking in his direction while she tried to slow her heartrate.

“Do you two want the check?” The waitress asked with a deadpan expression.

Percy cleared his throat, “Yes, that would be appreciated. Thank you.”

She went to hand Vex the receipt but Percy took it from her. Vex went to say something about it but he held up a hand, “You paid for our room last night, all I’ve done is help with gas and snacks.”

So Percy paid and the waitstaff stared as they left with almost disapproving looks and they got back on the road, this time without so much yawning and feeling a little more up to the task. Vex fell asleep about an hour before the sky began to turn colors she caught a few hours of sleep before switching so Percy could sleep.

They decided against driving the whole way through again and that night got another cheap room in a motel. This time they did not ask for separate beds. And Vex didn’t even try to talk herself out of holding him the whole night through, she was barely asleep before he was in her arms. And when Percy woke in Vex’s arms he didn’t silently climb out of bed and pace the room feeling guilty.

Vex and Percy took their time. They went down roads with the better views, they stopped often, one day they even pulled over and took a hike to a waterfall on a whim. They drove with the windows down and if Vex took down her braid her hair would whip around her when she sang along with the music and laughed with Percy.

While Vex and Percy loved the long drive in strange places Trinket was not as thrilled with the heavy use. He was old and cross-country road trips were a little much for him now. This was probably why on the fourth and final full day of driving before they reached Vax he made it known that he was done.

Vex pulled off to the side of the road already becoming panicked. “Oh gods, what are we going to do? Vax and I have had Trinket since we left our father, we fucking lived in this car for almost a year, he can’t die now.” She was already googling what number to call to save Trinket when Percy laid a gentle hand on her arm to stop her.

She looked at him with wide eyes and he met her with a soft smile, “Let me see what I can do first.” He shrugged off the dark button up he was wearing so that he was just in a plain white t shirt. Vex watched him get out of the car and pop the hood. She tried staying in the car out of fear of getting in the way, but she became antsy and got out too.

Percy was bent over and reaching into the car to check something and Vex arched an eyebrow as she looked at his ass in his perfect dark jeans. He looked like he belonged in a movie about the 50’s and it was a good look for him. “Can I do anything to help?” She asked when she had her fill.

He looked over his shoulder at her curiously. It was well known that Vex wasn’t particularly interested in cars and their inner workings. “You don’t have to,” he assured her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. “I’d like to. He’s important to me.” Vex might have felt silly about showing her attachment to this car if it had been anyone but Vax or Percy.

He smiled and waved her over and together the worked on finding what the problem with Trinket was.

However it was two in the afternoon on a hot summer day under the sun and they were standing over a big metal box. So they were understandably uncomfortably hot.

And Percy, in a rare moment of ‘indecency’ for him stripped off his shirt. And for a second Vex couldn’t focus on anything but the lean, lightly muscled body, the exposed skin, the black smudges on his experienced and precise hands, the intense blue eyes behind his gold rimmed glasses. For a second she couldn’t breathe.

When she snapped out of it her heart was still pounding and she had to be careful to only glance at him from the corner of her eye and tried to avoid brushing his shoulder with hers.

“I think that should do it,” Percy straightened up and put his hands on his hips while he looked down at the car. Vex’s heart jumped and she couldn’t help but stare at the way he arched his back slightly while he tried to stretch it out. On his left side where his arm usually rested against him there was a tattoo of a black rifle wreathed in smoke and the words Bad News along it. “Why don’t you try and turn him back on?” Percy asked when she still hadn’t moved.

Vex shook her thoughts off and went back to the driver’s sear and turned the key.

Trinket purred back to life (well perhaps not purred, it was more of a growl, but he sounded like he usually did) and Vex gave Percy the thumbs up.

He was still shirtless when he got back in the car. Vex did her best not to ogle him so openly, at least not without a joking comment to follow, and Percy relaxed with a rarely seen comfort. He said that he was still hot and she had already seen him without it, there wasn’t a point in putting it on until he cooled down a bit, which wasn’t for a few hours. Vex didn’t mind.

What she did mind was that they were hours behind schedule and didn’t know where they closest place to stay was.

Percy was driving at this point; his shirt was on again and the sun had set about an hour ago. Vex scrolled down the results, “The nearest place I can find is almost two hours away. And of all the places we’ve stayed at, _Senokir’s Comfortable and Safe Home_ is probably the sketchiest one yet.”

Percy chuckled, “I don’t know, it sounds comfortable and safe to me.”

“We were supposed to be so much farther by now,” Vex groaned and put her phone down. “What are we going to do?”

“Well we did bring the tent and we’re out in the middle of nowhere.”

Vex looked out the window, “It is a beautiful night,” she admitted.

“Let’s just rough it. We’ll be a few hours later than we wanted but it’s better than staying anywhere that feels the need to assure us we’ll be safe staying there.”

They drove for about an hour and a half before Percy took Trinket off the road a little and into an empty field that stretched on with a scattering of trees in the distance. Vex set the tent up with ease while Percy made some sandwiches and gathered the blankets to set up in the tent. Percy lay the forgotten blanket on the hood of the car and they ate their sandwiches on Trinket. When they finished neither one moved.

“I’m not tired.” Vex said to Percy.

He hummed his agreement, “It feels too early.”

Vex looked up and was quiet for a moment before she said quietly, “I will say that this is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”

Percy followed her gaze up and he had to admit she was right. Here, in the middle of nowhere without a street light in sight nor the yellow haze of a city on the horizon, stars flooded the sky. All that lit up their space was a few lanterns and flashlights they had out to set up their campsite. And there was not an inch of the sky without a star and it was something that they weren’t used to seeing.

Vex laid down on the hood of Trinket with one arm under the back of her head and the other rested on her stomach. Percy looked over at her and took her in for a moment before laying down with her.

They stared up at the stars for a while and just breathed in the night air in a comfortable silence. And while sometimes silence is peaceful and lovely Vex found that tonight it made her nervous and the longer they stayed in this silence the more time she spent thinking. Percy could tell, it was like he could feel it in the air between them, but he waited. She would talk about it when she was ready.

It wasn’t long until she said rather quietly, “My father is visiting next month.”

“Is he bringing your sister?”

“And his wife.” Vex didn’t sound angry or upset, if anything she sounded a little sad.

“Why are they coming? You’re not graduating or anything.”

“They heard about the archery competition. They found out I made it to nationals and Velora wanted to come watch and my father has business friends in the area.”

Percy was careful to keep his tone light. There was more to the story, something she had likely been thinking about for a while, and he didn’t want to scare her off of telling him. “Sounds like you won’t have to see him much then.”

She laughed bitterly and said, “He called the other night. He wants me to do my best and if I win he wants me to meet with some of his business friends. Apparently there’s a deal he’s trying to push through and having the best college archer in the country at the table fresh off of a win is going to be what seals it.”

“If he can’t seal the deal without such a clumsy tactic he’s not a very good businessman,” Percy said with a cold honesty. Syldor was one of Percy’s least favorite people on the planet.

“Yeah.” She was quiet for a little while and then said, “I don’t want to be the reason he loses it though.”

“It’s his responsibility to handle his business, if it doesn’t work out it isn’t your fault.”

“It’s just that they’re all like him. I bet they bathe in water that has gold flakes and their parents all paid for them to go to college and they never had to work for what they wanted. And I’m not sure I can fool them into thinking I’m like them. They’ll know immediately that I’m just…just me. That I’m not prestigious enough to sit at their table.” There was a slight tremble to Vex’s voice and she seemed overly focused on the stars for it to be casual.

“Do you really want to be?” He asked lightly, almost like it was a little funny but knowing she was worried about it.

“No. Not like that. Not really. But…I want to look like somebody. I want to be able to fit in with a table of people like that, you know? I don’t want people to know that I’m not from money right away.”

Percy turned his head to look at her and she looked over to him. “Vex’ahlia,” he said with all of the emotion and love for her he had ever felt, “I was born into money, I have spent my entire life around people born into money, I still have the kind of money you’re talking about. I have not met a single person born with money who was worth as much as you are. If people can’t see that then they don’t deserve to have anything to do with you.”

The tension seemed to leave Vex, not completely but noticeably. There are things that take time to heal from and what Syldor did to Vex was one of those things, but he could see that it helped. That perhaps when he father came and she won her competition (which she would) the dinner wouldn’t be as bad. And there was still time to talk about it more, but right now that was enough.

They both looked back to the stars. Vex’s hand moved from her stomach to next to her, resting between them, and her knuckles brushed against his.

Percy told himself it was an accident and kept his hand perfectly still. Vex told herself that it was selfish to want to hold his hand but still couldn’t seem to keep from getting as close to it as she dared.

After that they pointed out their favorite constellations and told stories they had heard about them and they told jokes and almost held hands until Percy let out a huge yawn and Vex sat up. “We need to sleep if we want to make it to Vax’s place before dinner.”

Percy almost reached out to take her hand back but instead forced himself to sit up and slide off of the car.

They retired to the tent and pulled the top blanket over them. Vex didn’t wait until they were falling asleep to drape an arm over him and to press herself close to him and he settled back against her comfortably.

And for a long time Vex couldn’t sleep. She was excited, she couldn’t wait to see her brother’s face when she knocked on his door and Kash was always a trip to be around, but for the most part she thought about Percy. She knew this trip had been exactly what she was afraid of. Of course she had feelings for Percy before they started this trip but before it was easy to put aside and remember it was impossible. Now though, now it overwhelmed her.

And after two hours of being overwhelmed with it Vex whispered, “Percy?” but he didn’t move or say anything back. “Percy?” She asked again. The most she got from him was that he shifted closer to her in his sleep. She took a deep breath and said even quieter than she had said his name, “Percy I—I’m in love with you.” She paused and he still slept. “It’s so stupid and it’ll never happen but…I love you anyways. My whole heart is yours.” She stifled a laugh and shook her head, pressed her nose against the back of his neck and breathed in the scent of pine that lingered on him, “And I’m _so_ glad you’re asleep right now because I feel fucking ridiculous.”

But Percy was not asleep. He hadn’t answered Vex when she said his name because he knew if he said anything that he would say he loved her and he couldn’t do that. Instead he listened to her tell him that she loved him and for the first half of it he truly believed he was dreaming.

But he felt the cold tip of her nose against the back of her neck and he knew it was real and she had meant it. And Percy didn’t know what to do with that.

 

The next morning Percy didn’t say anything and neither did Vex. They just packed up the tent and the blankets and Percy hopped in the driver’s seat and they were off. And it was the same as it always was except Percy now saw differences. The way she cast an almost secret look at him, the way she touched his hand when she wanted to get his attention, the way she said his name. “Percy,” “Percival,” “Darling,” he heard it all. Half the time he was rolling his eyes at himself for not realizing it sooner, the other half of the time he was wondering if he heard her right or if she had meant it or if it really had been a dream.

But the trip was easy and filled with small moments for Percy to think about. And at about three in the afternoon Vex was pounding on Vax’s door.

“Vex’ahlia!” He shouted when he opened the door and she launched herself into his arms. “You didn’t tell me you were coming!” He laughed and when she stepped back he brought her into another hug because this was his sister and they had never been apart and he had missed her.

It took Vax less than an hour to pull his sister aside.

Vex and Vax were drinking beers in the kitchen, leaning on the counter and just catching up with each other when Vax said, “So how’s Percy?”

Vex licked her lips and looked away, “You’d have to ask him.”

“Come on Vex, you know I’m not asking how classes are going or anything. I want to know when you’re going to tell him you’re in love with him.”

“In love with him?” Vex barked out a high laugh that sounded fake from a mile away, “In love with him? With Percy you mean? I—I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re a terrible liar Stubby. He’s quite charming. The two of you have been dancing around each other for a while now, he obviously makes you happy.”

“He’s my friend, of course he makes me happy.” Vex took a drink of her beer to avoid saying more than that.

He smiled and shook his head, “You can’t hide it from me. If you want to pretend then that’s fine, but the best thing you’ll ever do is tell someone you love them.”

“Is that what you did with Kash?’ Vex gave him a side eye.

Vax laughed and shrugged, “He’s different from Percy.”

Kash was holding a fruity mixed drink that matched Percy’s. Percy wouldn’t have asked for it but Kash said he making one for himself and offered one to Percy and Percy had taken him up on it thinking it was a joke. It was hard to tell with Kash. Percy liked the drink though, it tasted nice and he had a heavy hand with the booze but not so much that it overpowered the fun flavor.

Kash drank it in a matter of fact way with a crazy straw and an expressionless face and Percy was sure this was an elaborate joke. “So. You’re into Vex.” It was not a question.

Percy straightened up a little and cleared his throat, “She’s a good friend.”

“Yeah. Good friend. Good friend you wanna make out with.”

“I—uh—it’s not like that.” Percy sipped from the pink drink.

“Right. You just drive across the country alone with anyone going to visit their brother.” Percy opened his mouth to say other people were supposed to come and that it was just as friends and perhaps ten other excuses, but Kash pressed on like he didn’t notice. “You told us you were sharing beds and I don’t wanna know what else you were doing, but any idiot can see it. You’re not an idiot, are you?” Kash looked at him pointedly.

“I—” Percy couldn’t help but chuckle, “no. I’m not an idiot.”

“Then stop acting like one.”

And that was Kashaw’s words of wisdom for the day.

 

And that night they moved up to the roof. They ate dinner up there. And it was beautiful. There was a small garden that Kash pretended he didn’t care about and only made sure it was watered because Vax liked it, but it was obvious he enjoyed the work from the fact that he made sure to show Vex and Percy all of his favorite plants (some of which had names and all of which he affectionately called things like Little Shit). There were little white fairy lights, the kind people hang around Winter’s Crest and they looked peaceful and fun on this rooftop. There was a table with some chairs and it was just a lovely place to be. It had a great view of the downtown area and the world around them turned but up on this roof it stayed still and it was perfect.

Vax gathered the plates and took them downstairs to wash them and after he left Kash subtly picked one of the flowers and took it downstairs with him, likely to give to his boyfriend and hoping that nobody would notice. Vex noticed of course, she had eyes like a hawk. Percy almost missed it but Vex made sure to point it out to him before Kash left.

And then they were alone on the roof, leaning on the ledge and looking out over the small city around them.

Vex had been thinking about what Vax had said all day and she had promised herself that she would tell Percy tonight when he was awake. And she turned toward him and said, “Percy.”

He looked over at her and saw that she wasn’t leaning on the ledge anymore and was facing him, standing straight and fidgeting with a ring on her finger. It was obviously something serious and Percy had a feeling he knew what it was about and he…he wanted to give it all the attention it deserved. So he straightened up as well and said, “Yes?”

“I—” and she stopped. And it was suddenly real. And suddenly she knew Percy could reject her. That Percy would look at her and she wouldn’t be good enough. And they still had to travel home. And they still had to go to class together. And still had to be friends. “I just wanted to say I had a really great time and just thank you for coming.”

“I had a great time,” he smiled warmly.

And she almost said it then, she was so close to telling him then. But instead she jerked her thumb to the door, “We should go back downstairs. They’ll start to wonder what we’re doing if we stay up here much longer.”

And before she could step away Percy kissed her.

One of his hands grabbed hers and laced their fingers together, his other hand cupped her cheek and drew her to him, and he kissed her. He kissed her the way he had been dreaming of for years. He kissed her the way soulmates kiss each other.

And she kissed him back.

And that is where we will leave them. Pulling away from one another, love welling up inside them, words between them unsaid but not unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has looked at my social media in the last month probably knows that I have been trying to work on this for a while. Something always pops up or a bit of writer's block so it took a lot longer than I expected. And today when I was doing a quick read through to make sure I spelled names right and that there were as few contradictions as possible I realized this is not exactly my best work and if I hadn't talked such a big game about it for a month I probably would have scrapped it entirely. But while it's not my best work I just really love road trips and idiots in love.  
> I had intended to actually do dialogue in the car and casual conversations and go into detail with stuff like the hike and all that, but it's already 17 fucking pages on my word document and if I did what I wanted instead of moving swiftly through it I would have something unreasonably long on my hands.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I love you guys, happy Thursday.


End file.
